


Wishful Thinking

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: It was easy to fall in love with Nayeon.But it was hard to stop loving her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by mimichan0717 @ Twitter :)

The first time Jeongyeon met Nayeon was in their freshman year of high school.

Jeongyeon was in the middle of tuning her acoustic guitar during lunch when Nayeon popped out of nowhere and demanded Jeongyeon to play her a song. Naturally, Jeongyeon refused because why would she play for an absolute stranger? Nayeon was annoyingly insistent, and Jeongyeon was very close to whacking her guitar across Nayeon's face.

But when Nayeon began singing "Appear" by Kim Bumsoo, Jeongyeon was captivated by her unexpectedly beautiful voice and unconsciously strummed along.

From that point on, Jeongyeon and Nayeon were inseparable during their high school years. Nayeon's straightforward and assertive personality somehow complimented Jeongyeon's own relaxed and mellow disposition. Jeongyeon did find those sides of Nayeon to be annoying, but they were overshadowed by what made Nayeon shine. She was hardworking and critical of herself, but never belittled anyone. Behind her boisterous exterior, Jeongyeon learned that there were a lot of insecurities hidden underneath.

"I really want to be a singer but the industry is brutal and unforgiving," Nayeon poured out her worries to Jeongyeon one day during their final year. "There are times when I go to my lessons that I feel my anxiety of the future take hold of me. It's normal to feel this way, right?"

Jeongyeon strummed her guitar and simply said. "You'll be fine. I know you. You'll make it, Nayeon."

Nayeon scooted closer to Jeongyeon and rested her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. "Others have said similar things but when you tell it to me, all my doubts dissolve and I start to believe in myself again."

"Good. I'll always be by your side to remind you of that," Jeongyeon said.

That was the first time Jeongyeon felt that her heart thrummed a different melody whenever she was around Nayeon.

When they graduated from high school, attending different universities didn't affect their friendship. Jeongyeon and Nayeon made it a goal to spend time with each other at least three times a week, and even then, they were constantly texting or calling each other. Throughout the years of knowing each other, they've given each other many gifts, taken countless pictures, and even borrowed each other's clothes. The melody of her heart always seemed to soar and increase in tempo whenever Jeongyeon's hands brushed against Nayeon's, or whenever Nayeon would rest her head on her shoulder or lap, but Jeongyeon made an effort to ignore those changes because it was easier and she had to focus on her own career in music.

Then Nayeon started dating Park Jinyoung*, and almost instantaneously, there was discordance in Jeongyeon's heart. (*Note: GOT7's Jinyoung)

They were a perfect match for each other, with Jinyoung pursuing similar goals, both striving to be singers. On the other hand, Jeongyeon was striving to break it in the indie music scene, with her guitar and her pen and paper. Though Jeongyeon knew it wasn't intentional, Nayeon slowly started to spend less time with her and more with Jinyoung. Nayeon was focusing on her dreams and Jeongyeon told herself she had to do the same, no matter how unpleasant the dissonance in her heart was growing.

(In reality, it was Jeongyeon who was pushing Nayeon away)

At 28, Jeongyeon was sitting in the recording booth with her manager with a deeply furrowed brow.

"This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Jeong," he said. "The fact you're wanted as a songwriter and producer in America is huge."

An image of Nayeon flashed across Jeongyeon's mind and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. For so many years, the unbearable discordance in her heart continued to grow. The harsh reverberating clashing of notes were about to break Jeongyeon.

"There's something I have to do first."

When Jeongyeon appeared on her doorstep, Nayeon was more shocked than upset. She should have been upset that her former best friend decided to waltz up to her apartment like it was natural when they haven't spoken to each other for four years. Yet the only thing Nayeon wanted to do was run into Jeongyeon's arms.

Jeongyeon held out a box to her. "Here. It's for you."

"What is it?" Nayeon asked as she took the box.

"A farewell gift." Nayeon's eyes widened at that. Jeongyeon looked down. "I'm leaving for America tomorrow."

Nayeon slapped Jeongyeon across the face with tears in her eyes.

"You stopped talking to me for so many years, and you think it's okay to suddenly show up likes this, to give me hope that we could mend our relationship only to tell me you're moving across the ocean?!" Nayeon spat angrily but her heart was breaking. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried not to cry. "I thought you said you were always going to stay by my side, Yoo Jeongyeon… How could you?"

"You have Jinyoung."

"He's not _you_! He can never replace you!"

A pained expression crossed Jeongyeon's face before she bowed at Nayeon. "I'm sorry, Nayeon, but I need to do this. I want to achieve my own dream. You understand, right? Because you achieved your dream."

Nayeon couldn't say anything.

Jeongyeon smiled. "My last request is that you follow the instructions in the box, but if you don't want to, I understand." She stepped back and turned her back to Nayeon. "Goodbye…"

Even as Jeongyeon was walking away, something got caught in Nayeon's throat, unable to speak. When she could no longer see Jeongyeon, she retreated back into her apartment to open the box.

Nayeon was trying not to cry when she looked at the contents of the box. Polaroids of her and Jeongyeon from their high school graduation, her favorite sweater she lent to Jeongyeon during college, the other half to their friendship necklace, and many others. At the very bottom of the box was CD labeled "Wish by Urban Zakapa" with a letter attached.

When Nayeon played the CD, it turned out to be Jeongyeon singing a cover of the song.

_I really want you_

_But I can’t wish for you anymore_

_In front of these countless emotions_

_What must I do?_

In the letter, Jeongyeon confessed her feelings. How she's loved Nayeon for so many years but her heart ached seeing her with someone else.

_One day, two days, a week has passed_

_Time is flowing_

_But I’m only looking at the sky_

_Without any thoughts_

How Jeongyeon endured the pain of loving Nayeon all this time.

_One day, two days, a week has passed_

_Time is flowing_

_But I’m only looking at the sky_

_Without any thoughts_

How Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon away to try and stop the pain.

_I miss you, I miss you again_

_Even when I close my wet eyes_

_I keep thinking about you_

_Do you feel the same way?_

How Jeongyeon wished she would stop loving Nayeon so she could stay by Nayeon's side.

_Even my wish_

_Of not wanting to love you anymore_

_Is a useless wish_

_But I keep wishing it anyway_

When the song ended and she finished reading the letter, Nayeon was crying. Through Jeongyeon's singing, Nayeon could feel Jeongyeon's pain and love, all at once.

Nayeon rushed to grab her phone to call Jeongyeon. To tell her she read the letter, That she listened to the song. To apologize. To hear her voice. But when she tried to call Jeongyeon, there was no answer.

_"The number you are trying to call is no longer in service."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never listened to Urban Zakapa before this fic, please do. They're an amazing artist.


End file.
